Your Rain
by Wien
Summary: ¿Recuerdas ese cuento? Yo no. Mi primer migaja fue mi nombre en una voz reconfortante. La segunda, unos brazos protectores. La tercera y cuarta, una serie de recuerdos borrosos y una sensación extraña en la palma de mi mano. La quinta aún no la descubro. Tal vez esa sea la más importante de todas. Dennor.
1. We Shout

**¡Mi asombrosa persona ha revivido de entre los muertos! :D  
**

**Siento tanto no haber podido escribir, pero mi carrera me está consumiendo lentamente, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones mis manos estaban inquitas por poder traerles una historia. **

**Esto es completamente nuevo para mí por varias razones:**

**1.- Es un Dennor (NUNCA he trabajado con los nórdicos, pero me fascinan)**

**2.-Es yaoi (aunque el término más adecuado sería Shonen-ai)**

**3.-Es romántico y fluff (aunque igualmente los haré sufrir porque esa es mi naturaleza y porque YOLO)**

**De una vez advierto que es una historia complicada porque tengo que aprender a meterme en la piel de uno de los personajes menos explotados del fandom. Y sí, lo digo por Noruega (3) porque aunque haya muchos Dennor pululando por ahí, la mayoría enfoca el sentir de Dinamarca. Pero, y vuelvo a repetirlo, me encantan los retos y este seguro será uno de mis favoritos.**

**Habrá una buena dosis de pseudo-drama, de ese que tanto me gusta y otro tanto de intentos de narración intensa, avasalladora y literaria. (?) Será un fic corto en capítulos y en palabras, pero trataré de hacerlo ameno y disfrutarlo para ofrecerles algo que les guste. Sin más, les dejo la historia:**

* * *

Estaba enojado. No. Estaba furioso. Lo sé porque esa arruga entre sus cejas sólo aparecía durante esas extrañas pero terribles veces. Además sus ojos perdían ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, y yo, aún sin demostrarlo, temblaba de miedo ante las consecuencias de su estado.

Él no era así.

No me gustaba que fuera así.

-Anko…-

Pero él simplemente no podía entender razones, no me miraba. "_Es tan molesto"_. La cuestión no era lo que había dicho, si no las innumerables veces que había repetido aquello frente a él, sin tener consideración de lo que pudiera sentir o haciendo caso omiso de lo mismo. Sus ojos azules penetraban duramente los míos, pero no me miraba, era como si los estuviera clavando en el centro de mi corteza cerebral. _Odio._

No, imposible. Él no conoce esa palabra. Pero sé que me estoy mintiendo, porque alguien como él, tan capaz de amar como lo hace, también puede sentir odio en magnitud descontrolada. Y todo por la misma persona. Por mí.

-¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Anko, "_Nor"?_-Veneno.-¿Cuándo deje de ser "el idiota impertinente que desearía muerto"? Déjame recordar…-

Mi rostro permanecía inmutable, como siempre, y yo lo odiaba porque sólo quería gritar que parara. Que todo aquello era una pesadilla y que en aquel mismo momento despertaría entre sus brazos fingiendo que eso me molestaba. Mentira.

-…¡Oh, ya recordé! Fue en el mismo instante en el que te olvidaste que también me afectan los comentarios, ¿no es cierto?-

Mi mano se dirigió hacia su frente queriendo borrar desesperadamente esa arruga que me recordaba el mal que había desatado por no pensar antes de hablar. Su mano detuvo mi muñeca.

Ahora sus ojos volvían a mirarme, era él otra vez. Pero era un él que tampoco me gustaba.

-No, Lukas- y era serio porque usaba mi nombre completo. Como lo hace cuando las cosas son serias.-A veces siento que no me recuerdas.-

Pero yo lo hacía. Era imposible no recordarlo cuando tenía miedo, cuando estaba solo, cuando hacía frío, cuando me encontraba en la oscuridad. El me salvó.

La vida como país es realmente difícil. Los problemas nunca terminan y nos afectan más de lo que pudieran llegar a pensar. En 1380, cuando la línea de sucesión de los mandatarios reales de mi casa se rompió, algo también lo hizo en mí. Era como estar a la deriva. Me recuerdo tirado en la nieve, ya ni siquiera temblaba porque se me habían acabado las energías para hacerlo, y miraba el cielo oscuro, como todo a mi alrededor en busca de respuestas. Implorando a Odín.

Estaba completamente perdido. –No te mereces esto- Luego lo escuché. Era como si una pequeña luz se encendiera en mi camino, algo pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero que me daba esperanza.

Una mano acariciando mi mejilla, y unos brazos levantándome hasta hacerme sentir que volaba. Un cuerpo protegiéndome y un aliento cálido chocando contra mi frente.

¿Quién eres? Pregunté sin poder abrir los ojos, la fatiga me consumía.

_-Lo que tú quieras que sea.-_

Fue lo único que escuché. Luego me aferré a él con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Él suspiró derrotado, y yo sólo gritaba por dentro. Maldito seas, Lukas Bondevik. Simplemente besó la palma de mi fría mano y la soltó en un movimiento que me pareció eterno y aterrador. Se dio la media vuelta.

Yo observé mi mano, preguntándome por qué no se me había dado la capacidad de demostrar con tanta facilidad lo que sentía. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y apreté los puños.

Por la ventana caía la nieve y recordé aquel día. No. Hoy no iba a dejar que las cosas se arruinaran de esa manera. No por mi culpa.

Corrí hacia la puerta y olvidé cerrarla. Él cruzaba la calle con la cabeza baja, casi llegando a la acera. No pensé. _No pensé._

Suelo ser frío y calculador, a veces me arrepiento de serlo. Pero hay ocasiones, como esta, en la que no razono mis actos y actúo según mis impulsos, las cosas nunca habían salido tan mal.

-Dinamarca- Susurré. Él no volteo.

-¡Mathias!-

Algunas veces el tiempo no funciona como nos gustaría, simplemente es caprichoso y nos juega malos momentos. Dinamarca era tonto, tonto e impulsivo. Nunca conocí a nadie tan hiperactivo como él. Tampoco nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi como ese idiota rubio.

Volteó.

Nadie me había mirado con tanto odio, miedo y amor a la vez como lo hizo él en aquel instante. Hubiera sido mejor que no me mirara.

La luz a mi costado no era una luz tenue y esperanzadora como lo fue el día que lo conocí, no era cálida ni sincera, auguraba algo malo. Ese algo que impactó con fuerza en mi costado y me levantó hasta hacerme sentir que volaba. Pero tampoco fue como aquella vez. No pude aferrarme a nada. No pude aferrarme a él.

-¡LUKAS!-

…ni siquiera a su grito...

_Recuerdan ese famoso cuento donde dos pequeños hermanos son abandonados a su suerte en medio del bosque. Pero ellos, inteligentemente, dejaron un rastro de migajas en el camino para poder volver a su hogar._

_Yo no lo recuerdo del todo, pero sé que es importante, porque ahora yo tengo que juntar mis propias migajas para poder regresar._

_De donde quiera que haya venido._

* * *

**_\o/ (Yeii!)_**

Me gustó mucho esta idea. No sé que les haya parecido a ustedes, pero de verdad espero sus lindos comentarios haciéndome saber sus opiniones. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, aunque ya he advertido que será algo corto pero, espero, intenso. 

**_Este capítulo estuvo inspirado en la canción "We Shout" del dueto t.A.T.u, y será una línea a seguir, así que cada capítulo tendrá un "soundtrack", aunque la base principal del fic es, como el título, la cancion "Your Rain" de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, que pertenece al soundtrack de Silent Hill 4. Escúchenla, es preciosa, además de darse una idea del ambiente del fic. :)_**

**_Espero les haya agradado tanto como a mí me agradó escribirla._**

**_Besos y abrazos, :*._**


	2. Koe

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron review, añadieron a favoritos o simplemente leyeron. Este es un proyecto corto pero que, personalmente, disfruto bastante escribiendo. Cada palabra.**

**Ojalá que siga siendo de su agrado. :) Aquí está la conti...**

* * *

**-Koe- **

**(La primer migaja)**

Me preguntaba si seguiría vagando sin rumbo fijo, con el frío calándome hasta los huesos y mis dedos perdiendo movilidad. ¿A dónde iba exactamente? El viento movía los árboles del oscuro bosque donde me hallaba, ¿me habían abandonado?, ¿por qué?

_-No te mereces esto-_

Sí. De alguna manera lo sabía, pero no comprendía del todo que significaba lo que aquella tranquilizante voz me estaba tratando de decir. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Quiero entender, quiero entender.

-Yo…-mi garganta dolía terriblemente al tratar de pronunciar algo. Unas manos cálidas acariciaron mi rostro y unos ojos castaños, impresionados, me miraban fijamente.

-¡Por Odín! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo?-El chico frente a mí se mostraba alterado, pero alegre de alguna manera. Tino, ese era su nombre, lo recordaba sin saber por qué, simplemente lo sabía. Negué con la cabeza, lo que necesitaba seguramente él no podría proporcionármelo. ¿Qué necesitaba exactamente?

Mi mirada vagó por los alrededores. Blanco, todo blanco, igual que los espacios de las respuestas que necesitaba a mis interrogantes. ¿Qué hacía en un hospital?

-Espera un momento, iré a avisarle al doctor que has despertado.-

Vi a Tino marcharse por la puerta y no supe que pensar, mis ideas aun no estaban del todo claras y me sentía un poco adormilado. Al rato llegó con el doctor, lo supe por la inconfundible bata blanca.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Ervind y estoy encargado de su cuidado.-Yo asentí.-Usted tuvo un accidente y estuvo en coma durante 2 semanas. La inflamación cerebral no es muy severa, por lo que pudimos observar, pero podría haber secuelas por lo que necesitamos mantenerlo algunos días en observación. Dígame, ¿puede recordar su nombre?-

Mi respiración se cortó en el mismo instante en que el doctor terminó de hacer su pregunta, y una punzada invadió el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza vendada. ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era mi nombre?

_El frío, el viento, la soledad. Desesperación, problemas, angustia. Una voz…_

_-¡LUKAS!-_

-Lukas…-mencioné con la respiración agitada. El doctor y Tino sonrieron levemente.

-Al parecer no presenta amnesia. Eso es bastante bueno considerando la magnitud del accidente, señor Bondevik.-Negué apresuradamente.-¿Qué pasa?-

-No recuerdo mucho realmente.-Siseé.-Los nombres y algunas voces vienen a mi cabeza de repente, pero no es que recuerde exactamente.-

Tino miro con algo de preocupación al doctor y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Mire señor Bondevik, en accidentes como el que usted tuvo, donde se ve involucrado algún traumatismo cerebral, es posible que exista una pérdida de la memoria. No suele pasar mucho tiempo en lo que la inflamación disminuye y los recuerdos comienzan a ser más nítidos, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de no recuperarlos.-

Apreté las sabanas que me cubrían de una manera disimulada. ¿No recordar nunca? Básicamente me encontraba como en mi sueño, perdido en un amplio bosque sin saber cómo llegué ni a dónde debo ir. Miré a Tino tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en su rostro pero él parecía tan o más confundido que yo.

-El señor Väinämöinen se encargará de su cuidado mientras usted se…-

-¡NO!-Dije más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Era como si extrañamente no pudiese controlar algunas de las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Tino y el doctor me miraron entre sorprendidos y expectantes.-Prefiero estar sólo, por favor.-

El doctor giró a ver a Tino y él me veía a mí.

-Si eso es lo que deseas Lukas, está bien.-Ambos sonrieron levemente y después de un par de instrucciones y la despedida correspondiente se retiraron de mi habitación. Afuera el sol estaba casi oculto y yo sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido del agotamiento.

_-¡LUKAS!-_

Esa voz. Mi nombre. Algo me dice que es uno de los recuerdos que me ayudarán a desenmascarar todo lo que olvidé. No sabría explicarlo, es algo cálido en mi pecho, pero al mismo tiempo es desconocido e incierto. ¿De quién era esa voz?

Mi primera migaja. Comenzaba a recoger esa serie de pequeños gajos de mi memoria rota para descubrir de donde había venido, tal vez así lograría saber hacia dónde voy. Es como si hubiese dejado algo incompleto, algo que me llama, que me obliga a seguir. _Lukas…_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la ventana sonaba ligeramente chocando contra el marco. Estaba abierta.

-¿Cuándo…?-

-Si te molesta el aire puedes decírmelo.-¡Esa voz! Giré mi cabeza sorprendido hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Una sombra grande se hallaba oculta entre la oscuridad de una de las esquinas de mi habitación, y el contraste entre los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana y que caían a sus pies no me dejaban observar el rostro de aquel personaje. Estaba sentado y, si mis ojos no me engañaban, tenía los brazos sobre las rodillas y su postura parecía bastante cansada.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y mi boca estaba bastante seca. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad por levantarme y observar su rostro. Necesitaba saber de quién era esa voz.

-Eso no es importante si no puedes recordarlo por ti mismo.-

Mis músculos se tensaron y me tragué las ganas de gritar de desesperación.

-El doctor dice que es posible que no recuerde muchas cosas por culpa del accidente.-Algo me forzaba a darle explicaciones a aquella voz, era como si necesitara su comprensión. Solo su comprensión. El soltó una risa que me pareció bastante sarcástica, y por alguna razón eso no me gustó.

-Sí, siempre es por culpa de los accidente. Pero esas cosas pasan, ¿no, Lukas?-No sabía que responder, mi cabeza dolía y esa voz pronunciando mi nombre removía algo muy profundo en mí.

-Dime quién eres…-Dije tratando de hacerlo parecer una orden, aunque realmente sonará más como una plegaria.

-No.-Sentenció.-Cierra los ojos, Lukas.-

Y ese algo que me incordiaba desde que lo escuche me obligo a obedecerlo.-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-Reproché, pero terminé acatando sus órdenes.

Escuché el sonido de las botas inundando la habitación y su caminar anunciando que se acercaba a mí. Una parte de mi persona decía que abriera los ojos, y otra, muy profunda, me decía que confiara en él. Que no abriera mis ojos.

Unos labios fríos se posaron suavemente, casi con dulzura, en mi frente, y eso me pareció endemoniadamente familiar. Después una voz suave contra mi oído.

-Recordará cuando tengas que hacerlo, y sólo si tienes que hacerlo.-

Después los pasos se alejaron de mí y tuve que forzarme a reaccionar. Abrí los ojos de golpe unos segundos después, desesperado, pero la voz ya no estaba ahí. Sentí ganas de llorar, de arrancarme esa terrible sensación que aplastaba mi pecho y me sofocaba.

La ventana estaba cerrada.

* * *

***^* Waaa! Les juro que cada vez amo más a estos chicos preciosos que son los nórdicos. ¡Es que es tan fascinante escribirlos! Siempre habrá una faceta de ellos por descubrir y seguir aumentando el hermoso fandom. Aslñfaksdñflkasd :)  
**

**El soundtrack de este capítulo es "Koe" de Tsukiko Amano, una canción por demás preciosa y que llega al corazón. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Responderé sus reviews lo más pronto posible y trataré de actualizar rápido. Besos a toda/os :***

¡Ciao~!


End file.
